Business devices such as a multi-function device, a photocopier machine, a scanning device, etc., allow users to perform various functions like printing, copying or scanning. With the advancement of technology, it has become a common practice in the consumer goods/appliances industries to manufacture such devices/products with configurations in languages based on geography or location where these devices are distributed, sold and/or operated. For example, if a consumer appliance (e.g., a photocopier machine) is intended to be distributed and/or sold in China, the consumer appliance is configured in Mandarin or Cantonese language. Similarly, if a consumer appliance is to be sold in Japan, the appliance is configured in Japanese language by default.
In this manner, it becomes easy for local people (i.e., people who understand Japanese language) to operate these devices but difficult for other users (users who don't understand or know Japanese language) to operate the same devices. For example, a person from United States of America goes to a particular location in Japan, where all such devices are configured in a native language of Japan and the person wishes to operate a scanning device. Here, the user may not able to operate the scanning device because he does not understand or well versed with the Japanese language. In such a scenario, the user has to rely on local users of that particular location who can easily understand the language configured in the scanning device or other similar devices.
At times, the business devices are configured with English language since it is the often language that people attempt to speak or read but still some users may not understand it properly, hence may not be able to operate the devices. Some solutions are available to change the language of the devices. For example, manufacturers provide options to select one or more preferred languages/known to operate the devices, however, those options involve knowing the devices by reading through manuals (e.g., booklets, or digital manuals), and manually select the language to operate the devices. The manual selection of language by the users may result in errors which in itself may lead to discomfort of the users in operating the devices. Thus, it is not a desirable option. Moreover, the manual selection seems a time consuming activity. Also, if the devices are already in a different language say, Japanese, then it is difficult to go to menu and change the language. Other available solutions include changing the language via voice feedback but it becomes difficult if a user is disabled or if the accent of the user is not very clear. In such cases, the voice feedback may not be helpful. In view of the above, there is a need for methods and systems to enable users to operate such devices with ease, for example, in their respective local language.